


Borrowed Time

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Edward Remus Lupin was 22 years old when his godfather presented him with his treasured invisibility cloak.Written for the prompt "borrowed” with a word count of 117
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this month’s coordinators, [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/profile), [ahaMarimbas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas), and [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes), and to my beta, [Sumthin Clever!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever)

Edward Remus Lupin was 22 years old when his godfather presented him with his treasured invisibility cloak. The moonlit fog was thick in the cemetery, but the light, iridescent fabric rested more heavily on his shoulders than the air. 

“Are you sure?” he asked his godfather. 

They paused to consider the dark granite headstone engraved with the words: 

_ Draco Malfoy _

_ loving husband until the end _

“Yes, Teddy,” the older man replied. “I was never meant to be your godfather for long. I’ve been living on borrowed time since I was seventeen.”

That night, Teddy walked out of the cemetery alone, knowing he would be the last man who ever saw Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived. 


End file.
